1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resilient product adapted to be attached to a support so as to, for example, function as a sealing member. In another example the resilient product may function as a resilient mounting member It will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention with particular reference to sealing members, but it is to be understood that the invention has wider application including the resilient mounting member example.
2. Background Art
A resilient product according to the invention is especially, but not exclusively, useful in providing a weather or dust seal for vehicle doors and other movable members. Vehicle door seals typically include a length of extruded rubber or other resilient material that is secured to the door and/or the frame surrounding the door opening. Such seals are commonly attached to the door or the frame by means of clips, or other fastening devices. The need for such fastening devices adds to the cost of the seal, and also adds to the time required (and consequent cost) to attach the seal to its support.
In relatively recent times it has been proposed to attach a resilient seal to a vehicle door or frame by means of a double sided adhesive tape. That technique has not been satisfactory because of a tendency of the resilient seal member to separate from the adhesive tape.